Pohon ajaib
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Hitsuhina Rated M! 17 tahun keatas! Hitsugaya melakukan sesuatu tak terduga! Warning: PASTINYA gaje abal! R&R pelase!


Haiii~! Akhirnya Chappy kembali menulis fict setelah sekian lama depresi gara-gara remedi kimia^^

Yoo! Chappy kepengen nyoba fict gaje nana bal rated M!

Ga terlalu hot sih. Pairingnya Hitsuhina!

WARNING: agak LEMON! 17 tahun keatas (padahal sendirinya belum 17 taon) OOC! AU! Dapat ide setelah dari manganya 'Negima! Megister Negi magi'. Terus, TYPO (maybe). MUNGKIN berunsur eksplisit (Chappy ga ngerti ekslisit tuh apaan T,T)

Jangan flame Chappy yaaa!

Soalnya Chappy orangnya super sensitif –bungkuk-

* * *

_Selamat membaca_

Disclaimer: TITE KUBO-SENSEI

~Pohon Ajaib~

Hari diadakannya festival di SMU Karakura. Keramaian di setiap sudut sekolah. Tentu saja, sejak dulu SMU Karakura terkenal akan festival budaya-nya. Di festival ini orang-orang dari berbagai sekolah berdatangan, termasuk warga kota Karakura. SMU Karakura sangat besar, bahkan memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang sangat luas. Memungkinkan untuk tempat memeriahkan hari festival. Stand-stand memenuhi halaman sekolah yang luas. Mereka bebas memakai kostum apapun saat festival ini. Ada yang mengenakan kostum binatang, bahkan ber-cosplay ria. Pertunjukkan terlihat disana-sini. Kemampuan luar biasa para murid sekolah terkenal ini benar-benar dipertunjukkan saat festival.

Namun Di sekolah ini ada satu tempat yang membuat festival ini sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja, yaitu…

"Eh? Pohon ajaib?" gumam Momo, salah satu murid kelas 1-2 di SMU Karakura yangs sekarang sedang memakai kostum maid untuk membantu kelasnya yang mendirikan kafe.

"Ya, katanya apapun permohonan kita akan dikabulkan di bawah pohon itu!" jelas Matsmoto dengan semangat. Dia juga memakai kostum maid.

"Hee…" Momo terkagum-kagum. Memang ia sering mendengar sebelum sekolah disini, namun ia tidak begitu percaya takhayul itu. Takhayul yang mengatakan bahwa permohonan apapun akan dikabulkan jika kau mengatakannya di bawah pohon itu. Apapun termasuk pernyataan cinta.

Pohon ajaib dengan energi sihir aneh itulah salah satu tempat yang membuat sekolah ini terkenal dikalangan remaja putri maupun putra. Tak hanya itu, kekuatan untuk mengabulkan keinginan oleh pohon itu akan mengalami puncak saat malam terakhir festival. Pada dasarnya tak ada yang berani mendekati pohon itu ketika malam puncaknya. Sebab, permohonan yang diucapkan terkabulkan dengan sangat berlebihan, apapun yang ada dalam pikiran si pemohon akan dikabulkan. Hal itu berlaku mulai dari pukul 11 malam hingga 12 malam.

"Aku sih tidak begitu percaya!" gumam Hitsugaya ketika kekasihnya, Momo menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Um, aku juga!" ucap Momo sambil menyapu lantai kafe.

"Dasar kalian ini! Oh iya Momo, habis membereskan ini kau temani aku jalan-jalan!" ujar Matsumoto menepuk bahu Momo pelan.

"Ah, i-iya!" sahut Momo.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana, Rangiku-san?" tanya Momo heran ketika Matsumoto menyeretnya sambil senyum-senyum aneh.

"Saat malam, kau akan benar-benar percaya dengan kekuatan pohon itu!" ujar Matsumoto menunjuk sebuah pohon besar. Tampak dibawah pohon itu berdiri seorang cewek manis dengan cowok yang tampan.

"Itu… Rukia dan… eh? Kurosaki Ichigo? Mustahil, Kurosaki Ichigo yang terkenal karena menjadi juara pertama saat pertandingan beladiri festival tahun ini kan? Sedang apa mereka disana?" tanya Momo panjang lebar. Ia sangat cukup terkejut melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berdiri disana dengan cowok populer dan dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Diam, dan lihatlah!" perintah Matsumoto sambil bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang berjarak cukup dari pohon itu.

"Eh? Mereka berciumam?" seru Momo kaget.

"Aha! Sepeertinya Rukia berhasil menyatakan cinta-nya!" celetuk Matsumoto menikmati pemandangan indah itu.

"Kyaaa!" Momo menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Haha, baru pertamakali nya ia melihat orang berciuman di depan matanya. Kalaupun pernah, tapi itu cuma sebatas nonton di TV.

Matsumoto memperhatikan tingkah Momo sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Nah… apa yang akan kau lakukan Matsumoto?

"Kita kembali yuk!" ajak Matsumoto. Momo hanya mengangguk, wajahnya merah sekali, dasar polos.

"Hahahaha! Sekarang kau percayakan?" ujar Matsumoto bangga.

"Huh… iya!" sahut Momo tak rela.

"Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini malam puncak kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ajak si Hitsugaya itu kesana!"

"Eeeh? Buat apa?"

"Memperdalam cinta, dong! Ini kesempatanmu, berciuman di bawah pohon saat malam puncak akan menjadikan hubungan kalian abadi!" ujar Matsumoto berbohong.

"Hmm…"

"Melakukan french kiss misalnya? Itu lebih baik!"

*Blush! Wajah Momo memerah.

"Rangiku-saaan!" teriak Momo kesal sambil mencoba memukul Matsumoto. Namun Matsumoto menghindar sambil tertawa.

"Huh!" desah Momo kesal. Matsumoto lari meninggalkannya sendirian. Dasar.

Tak ada pilihan lain Momo menghampiri ruang besar yang mirip… toko buku. Momo melupakan kekesalannya tadi dengan membaca buku disana.

"Aduh!" pekik Momo saat ia tak sengaja menyenggol rak buku hingga salah satu bukunya terjatuh.

"Hyaaa! Bisa dimarahi, nih!" ujarnya sambil mengambil buku itu. Lembar halaman pertama terbuka. Momo mengamatinya dengan seksama.

'FRE… FRENCH KISS?' teriaknya dalam hati.

Di buku itu tergambar jelas cara melakukan french kiss. Momo membawanya dengan memeluk buku itu erat-erat ke salah satu meja, ia duduk disana.

"Waa… ba.. baru pertama kalinya kau lihat ini!" seru Momo gugup. Ia terbayang kata-kata Matsumoto tadi, hingga gambar orang lain yang menjadi model french kiss ini terlihat seperti dirinya dan Hitsugaya.

"Tidaaaak! Tidak mungkin Shiro-chan mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini!" ujarnya, padahal ia sangat menginginkan ini.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"SHI… SHIRO-CHAN?" teriaknya panik sambil menyembunyikan buku itu di balik kantung celemek maidnya.

"Ng? Kenapa kau? Seperti melihat hantu saja," ujar Hitsugaya herang pacarnya ini tiba-tiba gagap. Hitsugaya kemudian duduk didepan Momo yang pikirannya mulai ngelantur.

"Hampir pukul 11 malam," gumam Hitsugaya melirik jam tangannya.

"Ng… Shiro-chan punya waktu? Kita ke pohon ajaib, yuk?" ucap Momo tiba-tiba.

'Tidaaak! Apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya!' teriak Momo yang panik dalam hati.

"Hmm… kenapa? Yah… boleh saja!" ujar Hitsugaya.

'Tidak! Ini memalukan!' Momo ribut didalam pikirannya sendiri. Jujur, entah kenapa mulutny sangat sulit untuk diatur.

"Ayo!" Hitsugaya menggenggam tangan Momo. Momo mengangguk, pikirannya mulai kacau.

* * *

Dibawah pohon, Hitsugaya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Momo. Ia meghirup udara segar di sekitar pohon itu.

"Wow! Tak kusangka kalau malam disini udaranya segar!" seru Hitsugaya kagum. Ia duduk disamping Momo yang sudah duduk duluan. Hanya beralaskan rumput hijau yang halus, namun keduanya tak peduli.

"Shiro-chan… ng.. sebenarnya aku…" Momo menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia bingung harus mengatakan kalau ia ingin hubungannya abadi di bawah pohon ini.

"Apa?"

"Eh.. itu.. ng.."

"Katakan yang jelas!"

Momo berdiri sambil mundur perlahan. Tiba-tiba sebuah buku jatuh dari kantongnya. Angin meniupkan lembar-lembar buku itu.

'French kiss!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"I.. itu.. anu.. french.. kiss," gumam Momo tak jelas.

"Haah?" gumam Hitsugaya bingung.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Hanya di sekitar pohon. Dentang lonceng besar di sekolah berbunyi menandakan tepat pukul 11.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Momo melindungi wajahnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Shiro-chan?" gumam Momo bingung. Hitsugaya kini berbeda dari biasanya, wajahnya menjadi dingin tanpa ekspresi, warna matanya berubah menjadi biru gelap.

"French kiss ya… apa itu cukup?" ujar Hitsugaya, dari suaranya pun sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Eh?"

"Atau.. mau lebih?" Hitsugaya memegang wajah Momo. Pandangan mata itu, seperti ingin memakan gadis di depannya ini.

"Shiro-chan.. kau kenapa.. hmmpp?" Momo tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebab mulutnya sekarang telah di kunci oleh bibir lembut Hitsugaya.

Tangan Momo yang berontak segera di pegang oleh Hitsugaya. Lidah Hitsugaya menjilat lembut bibir bawah Momo. Dimulailah saat ia melumat bibir Momo tanpa ampun. Dengan mudahnya cowok berambut putih ini membuka bibir kekasihnya. Ia memainkan lidahnya dengan ganas didalam mulut Momo.

"Mmmhh!" Momo berusaha berontak karena nafasnya mulai sesak.

Hitsugaya menghentikan aksinya. Momo terengah-engah dengan wajah yang mungkin hampir sama dengan warna tomat yang kelewat masak.

BRUUK! Hitsugaya mendorong tubuh Momo keatas tanah. Momo sangat terkejut. Ia ingin berdiri. Namun Hitsugaya menahannya.

"Mau lebih… kan?" gumam Hitsugaya.

Rupanya saat Hitsugaya melakukan aksinya tadi, pikiran Momo yang ngelantur terbaca oleh kekuatan sihir pohon ini. Momo menyesalinya. Namun… semuanya telah terlambat. Walau ia agak senang yang melakukannya adalah Hitsugaya.

Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya melumat bibir Momo. Hitsugaya menindih tubuh Momo yang sudah lemas tak berdaya. Tangannya melepas dengan kasar pita yang dikenakan Momo.

"Tidak! Jangan Shiro-chan!" teriak Momo berusaha menghalangi. Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi lupa menahan kedua tangan Momo segera bertindak. Kedua tangan Momo kini dipegang kuat oleh tangan kiri Hitsugaya.

Baju Momo sudah terbuka sebagian atas. Belahan dada indah menyembul di baliknya. Hitsugaya tersenyum licik.

Hitsugaya turun ke leher jenjang Momo. Ia menjilatnya tanpa ampun, sesekali ia menggigit bagian sensitif daerah itu.

Momo menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah. Tangan Hitsugaya yang nganggur di gunakan untuk membelai garis tengah antara kedua dada Momo. Tentu saja membuat Momo semakin keras menggigit bibirnya.

"Shiro… chan… cukup!" ucap Momo, ia tak tahan kalau harus diperlakukan seperti ini terus.

Hitsugaya benar-benar tak peduli dengan suara Momo yang memanggil-memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Mungkin Hitsugaya yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri dirasuki kekuatan sihir pohon ajaib.

Perlahan Hitsugaya turun semakin ke bawah. Ia sampai di kedua bukit indah Momo. Dijilatnya bagian tengah antara dua dada itu. Semakin lama ritme jilat-menjilat itu semakin ganas. Sampai ia melumat habis semua yang ada di bagian dada.

"Ahh! Shi.. Shiro.. chan!" Momo tak tahan lagi untuk mendesah. Tangannya yang sudah di lepas Hitsugaya mencengkram rumput di sekitarnya.

Tidak puas dengan itu, Hitsugaya terus melakukan aksinya disambut oleh desahan Momo yang semakin keras. Tangannya mulai nakal menggerayangi paha mulus Momo. Sampai ia menyingkap rok maid Momo, jemarinya menyusuri daerah selangkang.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Shiro-chan?" seru Momo kaget ketika jari-jari cowok tak sadarkan diri ini menyusup ke celana dalamnya. Tangan Momo berusaha mencegah, namun segera di tepis oleh Hitsugaya yang kemudian kembali menciumi bibirnya.

"Hmmpp.." Momo benar tak berdaya. Ia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi, ia pikir ini semua memang takhayul. Setidaknya sampai ia mengalami hal sepeerti ini dengan kekashinya.

Ya, tebak sendiri apa yang sedang di lakukan jari-jari Hitsugaya di balik celana dalam Momo itu. Sampai-sampai Momo berteriak keras dan membasahi jari itu dengan cairan lengket. Hitsugaya tak peduli dengan Momo yang sudah lemah akibat terus-terusan dirangsang seperti itu. Ia mngangkat paha Momo da melorotkan celana dalamnya.

"Jangaaan!" teriak Momo. Heh, memangnya Hitsugaya peduli? Tentu tidak. Ia mulai memakai lidahnya sendiri di areal 'itu' Momo. Sambil menggunakan dua jarinya yang keluar masuk disana.

Mata Hitsugaya yang kini berwarna suram itu mengkilat. Momo bergidik ngeri. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk mencegah perbuatan Hitsugaya itu. Toh yang melakukannya adalah Shiro-chan, begitu pikirnya dalam hati guna menenangkan dirinya.

"HAH?" gumam Momo melihat Hitsugaya ikut melorot kan celananya. Jangan-jangan….

"Tidaaaak! Aku masih perawan! Jangan lakukan itu!" jerit Momo sambil menangis.

Dentang lonceng sekolah kembali berbunyi, tepat pukul 12 malam. Itu berarti sudah 1 jam mereka melakukan itu. Dan kutukan akan segera berakhir.

Whuuuushh! Angin kencang bertiup dengan keras, mampu membuat rambut mereka berkibar.

"Ah…" tampaknya Hitsugaya sudah sadar.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Momoi masih terisak sambil menutup dadanya. Hitsugaya menatapnya.

*BLUSH!

"A.. apa yang sudah kulakukan, eh, lho? Kenapa ikat pinggangku hampir lepas?" Hitsugaya panik sendiri.

"Momo…" gumam Hitsugaya melihat Momo yang menggeser tubuhnya sambil menutupi 'bagian-bagian' yang terbuka.

"Kau…. lupa?" tanya Momo pelan.

Dan… kata-kata itu sukses membuat memory perlakuan selama tak sadar itu merasuki pikiran Hitsugaya yang sudah sadar dari pengaruh 'pohon ajaib' itu.

"MOMO.. MAAFKAN AKU!" teriak Hitsugaya bersujud sambil menyerahkan jasnya pada Momo.

"Maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. MAAF!" Hitsugaya terus meneriakkan kata itu dengan kepalanya yang sudah membentur tanah. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia benar-benar tak ingin hel ini terjadi pada orang yang ia cintai. Oh.. Hitsugaya, kasihan sekali kau.

"Shiro-chan…" gumam Momo.

"Kau pantas memukulku! Sekarang hukum aku! Ayo!" teriaknya dengan nada sangat menyesal. Momo tersenyum lembut. Ia memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Tidak apa-apa… lagi pula ini kesalahanku juga," ujar Momo. Hitsugaya tidak dapat bergerak lagi di dalam pelukan lembut kekashinya.

"Momo… maaf!"

"Pohon ini… memang benar apa yang dikatakan Rangiku-san. Ini semua salahku!"

"Tidak Momo, aku lengah. Tak kusangka kekuatan sihir itu benar-benar membuatku tak sadar."

"Ya.. lagipula…."

"?"

"Yang melakukannya Shiro-chan, jadi tidak apa-apa. Ngg.. hanya saja aku keberatan kau melakukannya di bawah pengaruh pohon ini."

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Ia melepaskan pelukan Momo.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat berbahaya ini…" bisik Hitsugaya.

"Ya, tapi gendong aku!" rengak Momo.

Hitsugaya tersenyum sambil mengangkat Momo. Kemudian menggendongnya dengan jantan. Momo mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Hitsugaya.

* * *

-Keesokkan harinya-

"Hei, teman-teman!" seru Renji di sambut tatapan teman-temannya.

"Kemarin aku dan Ikkaku mendengar suara orang di pohon ajai itu!" ujarnya dengan wajah aneh.

"Benar! Suaranya mendesah bahkan berteriak lalu menangis!" timpal Ikkaku.

"Sbenarnya kami ingin memastikan, tapi kami takut terkena kutukan pohon itu!" kata Ikkaku lagi.

"Suaranya mirip Hinamori!" ujar Renji yakin.

"TIDAK! Kemarin aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Shiro-chan melihat kembang api!" kilah Momo membuat alibi. Hitsugaya mengangguk mantap.

"Jangan-jangan itu…." ucap Ikkaku sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya.

*DEGG!

Jantung Hitsugaya dan Momo seperti mau copot saja. Mereka berkeringat dingin mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya dari kedua teman mereka itu.

"HANTU!" seru mereka berdua serempak dan tampak direncanakan.

Momo dan Hitsugaya mengelus-elus dada mereka lega. Heh, jangan pikir tak ada yang curiga melihat tingkah kalian berdua Hiitsuhina!

"Hmm… kupikir kalian berkunjung ke pohon itu!" ujar Matsumoto mengagetkan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Lho… Momo? Kenapa lehermu ada bercak merah?" tegur Inoue khawatir.

"Bukan! Bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya digigit nyamuk kok!" seru Momo.

"Iya benar, hahahahahahaha! Lain kali hati-hati Momo!" sahut Hitsugaya dengan cepat menarik tangan Momo keluar kelas.

"Gawaaaat!" batin mereka berdua kabur dari situ.

THE END

* * *

Huaaah! Selesaiiiii!

Gimana reader? Gaje kan?

Gomen! Chappy belum berani bikin adegan yang benar-benar hot. Trus maaf kalau kalian keberatan Hitsuhina dibikin kayak gini. Ampuni Chappy!

Chappy nyadar… alur cerita pasti memaksa banget.

Chappy ga tega membuat Hitsugaya-sama jadi rada2 hentai. Makanya Chappy bikin Hitsugaya-sama tak sadar melakukannya, Seperti di fict Chappy yang 'Hitsugaya Mabuk' itu.

Akhir kata:

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

^^v


End file.
